The Cabbie's Story Before Sherlock Holmes
by adrianaarabas
Summary: The Cabbie's story before he met Sherlock Holmes. How did he become such a heartless killer?
I was nineteen when I first laid eyes on my wife. She lived right down the hall from me in my freshman dorm, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I never had the guts to say anything to her until right before winter break when I knew I wouldn't have to say anything to her for a full month. She was leaving for class when she dropped her books and I helped her pick them up. I then proceeded to introduce myself and then asked if maybe she maybe wanted to grab coffee before she left for break, and she agreed. I was so ecstatic whenever she said yes I almost forgot to say where and when we could meet. We met at 16:00 p.m. later that day and really connected from then on! From the way our eyes met to when we touched it all just felt magical, and something that I had never felt before in my entire life. We got each other's number and during that whole break were constantly texting or calling each other. It was absolutely amazing, talking to her each and every day. Every time my phone would light up and it would be her my heart would start to flutter fast and I would get as excited as a kid would on Christmas day!

We got married 4 years after that, and the wedding was beautiful. It was Winter themed and everything was white and sparkly, just how she wanted it. Her dress had a long lace train and her veil had little diamonds that made her sparkle even more than she already did to me. I couldn't be happier with my life because she was all I needed. A few years later we had two kids, and they were the most beautiful things to ever come into my life, with their rosy, chubby cheeks and tiny little hands. Their names were Tommy and Annabelle. It really is true that you don't experience true love until you have a child. I loved them with all I had. I went to every sporting event and dance recital and enjoyed every second! Tommy played football and baseball all through middle school and even into highschool, and Annabelle was into dance and cheerleading. Her face would light up like the sun on a summer day whenever she was performing. Soon they became teenagers and began to sass and be quite rude towards my wife and I, which was a part of their lives I very much disliked. Life became stressful, trying to deal with them, and keep up my job. My kids started to complain about all the other kids had and they didn't. My wife and I tried to show them the great life that we had provided for them, but they just wouldn't understand. I worked at a law firm as a paralegal, helping the lawyers do their job to the best of their ability.

The economy started to go downhill, and soon my boss laid me off, which made things for my family even more stressful. My wife was a teacher at the time, so we still had a little money coming in, but definitely not enough to be living the lifestyle that we had lived before. We weren't rich by any means, but we lived a good life. We had always struggle a little bit, but not enough to worry too much. We always had our bills paid, and had enough left over to give our kids a few special items each month, like toys or clothes. We had two cars and a nice house that had a few things to fix, but definitely doable. Our house had a front porch that my wife and I would sit on at night and just relax, and on the inside it had 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. Our family room was the color of the sky on a sunny day, and our couch was as comfy as a couch could get. It was the perfect size for my perfect little family. I swear I tried to find a job as soon as I could, I swear! But after two full years of not working my wife had finally had enough of me, and kicked me out of the house. It was the most painful thing I have ever had to go through, hearing my wife say that I wasn't good enough and to get out because I wasn't trying hard enough to support our family. I swear I was, but nobody would hire me! The feelings I felt during that time were some that I had never felt before. They were so mixed, both sad and mad at the same time. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I was also so infuriated with the fact that my own wife kicked me out of my own house! What happened to death do us part?!

I stayed in a homeless shelter for a month, which I had an awful experience at. I was bullied to the point where I would try and stay at the shelter the least amount possible. I had heard that you could get paid doing some work for an extremely smart man just looking out for information that he needed, and I was very interested in the job. Anything to get me out of the homeless shelter. But when I asked about it, the workers said that the boss had looked at me and said I wasn't good enough, which angered me a little bit, but I got over it shortly after. Staying there is where I finally found a job as a cabbie. I was so enthralled I ran back to my house to tell my family, only to find that they had moved, and never told me. I tried to locate them, asking all the neighbors if they knew where they went, and nobody knew. I so badly wanted to buy that house back, but it was way too much for my small income. So I resorted to renting a small apartment real close to my place of employment. I would have hired a private investigator, but I also didn't have enough money to do that.

I worked the cabbie job for another 3 years before I started getting sick. I tried to play it off cool so my boss wouldn't tell me to go home for being sick, but one morning I woke up with such an awful headache and joint stiffness that I couldn't play it off. My boss told me to go to the doctor and he would pay for it because he knew the situation I was in. I tried to tell him that I was fine, but he insisted, and I didn't argue. At the doctor's they ran a bunch of tests on me. I didn't really think that the amount of tests they ran was weird because I had never really been to the doctor's before. Finally, after being poked and prodded practically all day they came out to the waiting room and told me I had a brain aneurysm, and gave me six months to live.

Hearing that news really made me infuriated. I had done nothing wrong in my life, and yet this is what happens to me. I walked home after hearing that just looking at all the happy, carefree people and it made me even more enraged. I was given medicine to take to help make me less sick, but I didn't want to take that. I didn't care anymore. The next day I went back to work and the very first customer I got was a super happy gentleman who wanted to talk the whole time. He kept trying to talk to me, saying how excited he was to start his brand new job and how happy his wife was for him, and it kept reminding me of my life and the situation I was in. Sitting in that cab driving that overly happy man to his first day of his brand new job was when I first got the idea of killing someone. I was so mad I could have killed him! But I didn't know how to do it. I went home that day and started thinking about what if I really did start killing people. I'm sure most of them would deserve it! I bet they're all quite ungrateful and undeserving of life. I saw my pill bottle sitting on my side table, and that's when the most brilliant idea came to me. I would play a game with them…


End file.
